Shoot me Down
by vmcvey97
Summary: Beca and Chloe are in high school. When there's a shooting the two girls have to face the adversities that life throws a them to carry their love through. TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM/SUICIDE.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay girls. Please try and stay as calm as possible. I just want to check that you're all here! Amy Adams?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Chloe Beale?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Stacie Conrad?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Ashley Douch?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Kori Edwards?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Cynthia Rose Lawson?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Rebeca Mitchell? Beca Mitchell? Does anyone know where Beca is?"

Chloe's head whipped round so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash, "What?!"

"Chloe, calm down I'm sure she's just fine." Miss Anderson circled Beca's name, before moving on with the register.

"Mary Elise Myers?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Jessica Norman?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Aubrey Posen?"

"Yes, Miss. What's going to happen about Beca miss?"

"I'm not sure Aubrey, we're going to find her though. Lily Sai?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Pardon?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Denise Williams?"

"Yes, Mi-"

Just before Denise could finish her sentence the loudspeaker system that was wired throughout the school crackled and sprung into life. An unfamiliar voice echoed around the empty hallways and across the quad where the students were lined up in their forms.

"Why shouldn't I just shoot you now? I'm armed! I didn't bring a gun in here for nothing!"

At the sound of the second voice hands of the girls flew to their mouths, a series of gasps echoed through the quad and a sob was heard from a beautiful red head.

"You didn't come here to kill me. I know you didn't."

"How? You have no idea what I came here to do!"

"You're scared right? Fucking terrified probably! I know what that feels like. You hurt? There's a pain right here, right in your chest. It's sort of an ache right? You can't explain it or understand it, you just know that it hurts, all the time. You think it's because of the bullies, the ones that chase you home after school that kick you and beat you up, they call you things that aren't any worse than what you tell yourself everyday. I've felt that! You want a reason for it, you just want it to go away? But this isn't the way to do it. I've seen your gun, there's one bullet in there. That can only mean two things. One: You've come here to kill someone specific or two: you've come here to show those bullies what they did to you, you want to end it all because you can't take it anymore. I know what that's like too. You see I didn't choose a gun, I didn't choose to do it in a public place. These scars on my arms, they're not from punching a glass door when I was a kid, they're because I got so scared and it just all hurt so much that I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it to stop too. I wanted it all just to stop! I know what it feels like and I promise you it does get better. You hear people say it and you think 'you're wrong. You have no idea how much this hurts. You have no idea what I'm going through, no idea. You have no idea how this pain could ever get better!' But they're right. I promise you they're right. You'll wake up one day and feel like a whole different person! I whole new personality, or you'll meet a girl, like I did and they'll take your breath away. It hurts now but I'm telling you, wait a few more months, a few more days and I promise you, you'll look back and say to yourself that you're glad you made it through. You're name's Jesse right? I'm Beca, we have AP Chemistry together, I remember you. Jesse, if you stick with me, you can sit with me everyday at lunch, my friends won't mind. They're great I promise you, we won't let the bullies touch you. Spend a week with us Jesse, and if it still hurts then we'll find you a way out of this pain. One week, that's all I'm asking you for?"

"Tell me about her?"

"Who?"

"Your girl, the one you found. What's she like?"

"Her name's Chloe. She's great. She taught me that maybe people spend too much time looking for the perfect person and really you just need a person who is perfect to you, maybe not to everyone else but perfect to you. I'm not from perfect far from it, but well Chlo's best friend doesn't really like me, she thinks I'm bad for Chloe and so do I sometimes, sometimes I get down and the old voices come back and they tell me I'm no good and I try not to listen, but the thing is that when I feel like that, it's like Chlo can sense it, she never asks but she turns up at my house, out of the blue and she makes me feel amazing. She's funny, kind, she has the heart of an angel! I love her so much and that scares me sometimes, I'm so far from the person I used to be that sometimes I do want to run I want to crawl back under the rock that the old Beca came out from but I don't. I don't for Chloe, she's literally what makes my life worth living, and she introduced me to all these amazing friends who feel more like strange sisters and heck, she got me to join an a-cappella group. She's amazing, God, I'd think she was an angel if I didn't keep pinching myself every few seconds. And yes, like I said I sometimes agree with Aubrey, I know everyone thinks I'm a screw up but for the first time in my life when I'm with Chloe I feel like I'm in the right place at the right time and I love her so much. Give life a chance Jesse and I promise you, you'll find your girl too, or guy!"

"Did you mean what you said? About me hanging out with you?"

"Sure, if you want to! We'd love to have you! How about you give me the gun and we go outside. You haven't hurt anyone yet, the police have no reason to press charges. Just give me the gun and we'll get out of this school okay?"

The loudspeaker crackled before going dead completely. A loud bang resonated throughout the whole building, followed by the screams of students in the quad. Blisteringly long seconds passed before a tall figure walked out the school cradling a petite form in his arms.

"I'm not armed! Please you have to help her! It was an accident! Please! She's bleeding!"

Chloe shot forward from where she was standing before anyone could stop her she was cradling Beca in her own arms whispering sweet comforts in her ear as the brunette's breathing became slower and slower.

"Chlo-"

"Shh, baby, don't try and speak. I love you, so much. Just stay with me okay? Please, just stay with me!"

"I-I love you."

"I love you so much!"

"J-Jesse, you need to look after him. I-If I die-"

"Don't, please Beca. Please."

"Excuse me Miss, we need to access Miss Mitchell. We're going to have to get to help her?"

Chloe released Beca from her arms and could only watch with tears streaming down her face as her girlfriend was lead away on a stretcher. She felt the supportive arms of her best friend wrap around her shaking form and lift her up.

"Chloe, it's okay. Shh, she's going to be okay. Let's follow her to the hospital, she's going to get out of this Chloe, I promise you!"

"I can't loose her Aubrey! I need her!"

"I know, I know Chloe. She's strong though, she'll make it through! She has to."

The two girls ran from their spot in front of the high school to Aubrey's car before speeding after the Ambulance.

**A/N: This story has more chapters. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think so far and drop me a review! All your thoughts are appreciated! Please follow and yeah! Hope you enjoy it so far! :) - V**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Aubrey Posen. Is Beca Mitchell here?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm her sister and this is her girlfriend. Please can you just tell us if she's okay?"

"She's just got out of surgery, she's still sedated but she's in room 427."

"Thank you very much. Come on, Chlo."

The two girls sped down the corridors following the signs to room 427.

"Brey, did you just lie to that receptionist?"

"Yes, I had too. She wouldn't of let us see Beca if I hadn't."

They turned the corner and were met with the three big numbers that announced they'd reached room 427.

"You good to go in alone or do you want me with you?"

"Can you come with me, I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Let's go."

Aubrey opened the door and gasped in shock as she caught sight of Beca laying in the hospital bed in front of her. The young girl seemed so small, so fragile. Her leg was in a cast reaching from her toes up to her mid thigh and resting in a sling to keep it elevated. She looked even more pale than usual and her shiny brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face. She had a small cut on her forehead that had been neatly stitched up. Her hand with an IV in it was resting lightly over her stomach and the other down my her side. She looked ghostly peaceful, if it wasn't for the steady beeping of the machines surrounding her you would've believed she wasn't breathing at all. Aubrey heard Chloe whimper behind her and wrapped a supportive arm around her waist, tears were streaming down both girls faces as they approached the bed. Chloe left Aubrey's arms and moved round the other side of Beca's bed to grasp her hand. She placed a sweet kiss on the back of it.

"Hey Bug, you going to open those eyes for me? Why didn't you tell me Becs, all that stuff you told Jesse, why didn't you tell me about it? I could've helped. I love you Bug, I love you so much. And when you get out of here I'm going to ask my mum and I'm going to be staying in that big empty house of yours. I'm not going to let you just rattle around in it alone. Not like this."

Aubrey pulled up a soft chair and sat down in it next to Beca's bed, Chloe mimicked her actions never once letting go of Beca's hand. The two sat alone together in the room in silence for about 20 minutes before Aubrey broke the eery quiet.

"What do you mean she rattles around?"

"Her mum's a single parent. Her dad left them when Becs was about 7, I think. Beca's mum didn't handle the divorce well, she threw herself into her work. About 5 years ago, her mum got a job in Chicago. She has a whole other life over there with a husband, more kids, everything, she didn't want to take Becs out of school and involve her in her new life, so she left her behind. She visits, every few months and she sends Beca money but she never really stays for more than about 3 days. She never really talks about it, I've only met her mum once in the 10 years I've known Beca, not once since we got together as a couple. It's a pretty tough subject for her. It's strange though, I know we only became really close about three years ago but I'm almost surprised that she never told me, and I'm almost kicking myself for never asking her more about those scars. I mean we met when we were 6 and she didn't have those scars then, and well they almost appeared when we were 13. I just never gave it a second thought! I should've, I should've asked about them! I could've helped her!"

"Chloe, you didn't really speak to her that much. I mean you were friends but she was always quite a solitary person when we were younger, there wasn't that much you could do really. I mean I'm sort of kicking myself as well, I've been pretty harsh on her these past few years. I just- I'm protective, you know that and I just, I feel so bad that I was so harsh on her when she was having such a hard time anyway."

"You weren't to know Brey. She's changed a lot these past five years. It's weird, like she said it's kind of hard to explain, but Brey. When it's just the two of us or whenever we're together she just, she's so good to me Aubrey. You may think that she doesn't deserve me but I swear to you it's the other way round. There's no way I can repay her for some of the things she's done for me and I swear one day I'm going to marry this girl. I know, we're only 17 now but we're both going to college at the end of this year, well we all are but Aubrey this, us, it feels different y'know?"

"If I'm ever as lucky as you two are then I'll be grateful Chloe."

The room returned to silence, it was swiftly broken however when Beca's doctor came into the room.

"Hello ladies, I'm Dr. Dent, I'm Beca's doctor. I'm led to believe you're her sister and her girlfriend?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Well, as you can see, Beca was shot in the leg. She suffered an extensive amount of blood loss, that was the main source of our worries. The bullet went straight into the bone, it cracked and splintered so we took her into surgery to repair it. She'll be on crutches for about two months and will need serious physical therapy to help her to walk again, but her leg should be just fine. She'll be weary, very tired and possibly dizzy and tearful, that's all because of the blood loss, just make sure she's not alone at all once we release her. When she wakes up, we're going to keep her in overnight before we release her. She should be waking up soon. Do you have any questions?"

"Her parents are away at the moment, will she be okay getting home without them?"

"We placed a call to her mother shortly after she came out of surgery, she said that Beca could go home with Chloe Beale? Is that you?"

"Yes, that's me."

"We'll need some ID and your mum to come in to fetch her but apart from that, any other questions?"

"She's going to be okay right?"

"Yes, she should be just fine."

"Thank you."

Before anyone could say another word, the steady beat of Beca's heart-rate monitor sped up, her hand resting in Chloe's gained a vice-like grip on her fingers, her back arched and her face contorted in pain.

"What's going on?! Help her!"

"Can I get some help in here please?"

A succession of doctors and nurses ran into the room. They tried to push Chloe and Aubrey out the way but Beca's grip on Chloe's hand didn't relent and Chloe remained next to her bedside. After a few minutes the beeping slowed and Beca went limp on the bed.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"She had what we thing was a nightmare."

"Can't you wake her up then?"

"She'll wake up in her own time, you've just got to leave her to come round. Give us a shout if this happens again, we may need to take her to get another CT scan."

The medical personnel left the room leaving the two girls in a state of confusion and shock around the bedside of their friend.

A few hours passed and Chloe's mum had turned up, she'd got both the girls food and was now reading an interior design magazine in a chair in the corner of the room. Chloe had fallen asleep, her head resting of the edge of Beca's bed her hand still linked with the smaller girl's. Aubrey was on her phone texting their friends and keeping them in the loop about Beca's condition. Chloe wearily opened her eyes and placed another kiss on the back of Beca's hand before reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her girlfriend's face.

"Come on Bug, you can do it. Just open those gorgeous blue eyes for me. You don't even have to do that, just move a finger and show me that you're still here, please Becs? I love you."

The room went silent, everyone stopped what they were doing to see if Beca would respond to Chloe's request. Long seconds passed and they all went back to what they were doing. Chloe started humming 'Titanium' and before she knew it she felt a squeeze in her hand. Her eyes shot up to her girlfriend's face just in time to watch her eyes crack open.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca blinked a few times before she opened her eyes fully. A distant beeping filtered into her mind and she felt something sharp in her left arm. Her head was heavy and groggy, she could feel a hand grasping hers and she gave it a small squeeze. It was then that the pain hit her, it started in her toes and spread all the way up to her hip; the beeping was incessant and she thought her head was going to explode. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the tidal waves of pain that hit her again and again. She felt another hand, this one was cupping her face. Then she heard it, she heard the one sound she'd been longing to hear since she'd stared down the barrel of that gun in school. She hear her Chloe calling out to her, soothing her. Her voice is distant at first, faded, muffled. Then Beca clings to it with all she has, her grip tightens on the hand she's holding as she pours all her focus into Chloe's voice. She opens her eyes and as blue meets blue all the air is forced from her lungs. She felt Chloe's thumb rub reverently across her cheek, her lips were moving but Beca couldn't hear what she was saying. Her chest became tight as Chloe faded further and further away from her, her breathing was rapid and sharp. The beautiful blue eyes that she loved were being replaced with dark spots in her vision. The dark blackness took over her head as she was again encompassed with the depths of unconsciousness.

Chloe blinked, what had just happened?! She was roughly pushed aside by the doctors and nurses running into the room. She could only watch as they fussed over her girlfriend, completely helpless. The manic beeping coming from the machine beside Beca slowed, until it was again the steady rhythm that it had been before. She noticed the doctor looking at her and mentioning something along the lines of a panic attack,, her eyes never left Beca's face, not for a second. Everyone left the room leaving the two girls alone together. Chloe's eyes raked over Beca's small form, her eyes stopped when she saw Beca's finger twitching at her side. She found herself rushing to the bedside and enclosing Beca's still moving hand in hers. Silent tears streamed down her face and splashed against her girlfriends smooth skin. Her head snapped up at the sound of a loving voice.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry Baby, please don't cry?" Chloe's breath caught in her throat, all words she'd thought through saying to the small girl laying in front of her escaping her mind, she surged forward and held her girlfriend close to her chest, the tears were turning into sobs that shook her whole frame. All the pent up emotion that she'd kept up inside for the past two days over flow as she felt her girls' arms wrap around her. Beca shifted over in the bed and released Chloe from her grasp before patting the side of the bed and whispering a small "C'mere". Chloe positioned herself delicately in the bed next to the fragile girl, nestling her head into the crook in Beca's neck. Her sobs were still strong and violent as she tried to slow her breathing. The presence of Beca's hand rubbing soft circles on her back making it easier and easier for her breaths to become calm. Eventually her sobs subsided and she began tracing small abstract patterns on Beca's wrist.

"I was so scared."

"I know Baby, I know"

"I-I, when you, when he carried you out that school, I thought I'd lost you!"

"Chloe, hey, Chloe look at me?" The redhead tilted her head up so she met Beca's eyes. Both girls were caught for a second before Beca spoke again. "I love you, no matter what happens, that will never change, I promise you that. So even if you do end up loosing me, I will still love you. And as long as I love you then I'll never really be gone."

Beca felt Chloe push her nose into her neck. She risked a glance down at her girlfriend, Chloe's eyes were directed upwards towards Beca's face as her lips pressed a chaste kiss into her neck.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Groggy, my leg hurts quite a lot, mostly really tired. How about you?"

"I was freaked at first, you scared the shit out of me Beca! Then I was really, really worried. I thought I was going to loose you, I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you! Now I'm relieved, for a moment there I really thought that I'd never feel your arms around me again!"

"You want to know something?"

"Mmhhmmm"

"I never stopped thinking of you. Not once whilst I was unconscious. You were always there, even if it was just the beautiful dark shade your eyes go when we're making out, or that gorgeous giggle you do when I tickle you. Every so often I'd hear you or see you and that made me hang on for just that bit longer."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep now, I'll be right here holding you and right here when you wake up."

The sweet melody of Titanium resonated throughout the small hospital room as one young but broken Bella drifted off to sleep in the arms of her redheaded love.

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be out real soon as I didn't want to mix the two together! I love to know what you guys are thinking so far, just drop me a review or a message about what you want to see from this story or how you think it's going! Thank you!


End file.
